iLove Valentine's Day
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Its Sam & Freddie's first Valentine's day together. What will go on during this day. Smiles, jealousy, laugher & LOVE. Cheesy i know. And some Cadam! T for cussing and makeout sessions.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's Pov**

"I just don't see what the big deal is" I explain, shutting my locker. Carly rolled her eyes.

"It's your first Valentine's Day as a couple and you're not excited?" I shrugged my shoulders leaning back on my locker. I watched as different couples roam the halls, either holding hands or making out. "I know I'm excited" She smiled to herself. "I wonder what Adam has in mind" _Yep, it's thee Adam. The Adam we left to get crumpled by the 'Creddie' fans. He happily forgave Carly and now they're an item…a very inseparable item. _

"I'm sure he has some big date planed, he seemed to be a hopeless romantic" I tell her. She nods her head, her smile still plastered on her face as she leaned against the locker beside me. "Freddie seems to be one too"

"Speaking of the nub where the hell is?" As on cue I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Right here princess Puckett" I rolled my eyes but smiled. Carly smiled before waving goodbye, _probably to go find Adam. _He let me go and I turned to him. "Happy Valentine's day!" He exclaimed.

"Shhh! Do you know how loud you are?" I smacked his shoulder lightly. "Oh embarrassed are we?" He smirked. I narrowed my eyes. "WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE SA-"I cut him off. "Shut up dork!" I whispered-yelled smacking him in the shoulder again only harder. He kept his smirk. "You didn't let me finish…now where was I? WILL YOU-"I cut him off my crushing my lips to his. He responded eagerly. He pushed me against the metal lockers. _When did the nub get so bold? _I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, while he wrapped his around my waist. _I don't think a sheet of paper could separate us. _

"PDA! Do you guys want detention?" Mr. Howard barked. I pulled away from Freddie to glare at him.

"Shut up, it's valentine's day, just because you have nobody to spend it with…except your mother. Doesn't mean you have to bug everyone else" I told him keeping my steady glare. He shook his head and walked away muttering the word 'delinquent'. I heard Freddie laugh from behind me. I smirked before turning around. "Now where were we?" I winked wrapping my arms around his neck once again. "Oh I think I know" He smirked. He leaned down to kiss me. Our lips were inches apart till. **BRIIINGGGG**, the bell went off. Freddie and I simultaneously groaned.

"Wait let me get you your gift" He says rushing to his locker. I waited their semi-patiently. Finally he came back holding a small red basket that held a small tan teddy bear with bacon strips around it. I smirked at my boyfriend he knew me so well. I grabbed the gift from his greedily and started munching down on the bacon strips. "You're welcome?" I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Freddork" My voice was muffled because of all the bacon in my mouth. He chuckled.

"Well Princess Puckett, will you go to the dance with me tonight?" He asked.

"Hmm? I'll think about it" I answered carefully placing the basket into my locker. _Hey it was a cute gift, I shouldn't just throw it. _"Sam…" He whined. I laughed, "Alright, alright you got mama tonight at six"

"Good, see you later princess" He smiled before pecking my lips and walking to his first period class. "Whatever Freddo!" I called back.

**Carly's Pov**

"He asked me to the dance and gave me a basket with a bear and bacon in it" Sam explained. Her voice sounded like she didn't care but I could see the smile tugging on her lips.

"That's sweet, Adam asked me too!" I beamed. She nodded her head smiling too. "I knew he would"

"So be at my house at four?" I asked.

"The dance isn't till six" She informed. I rolled my eyes.

"I know when the dance is Sam, but we need to get you a dress and get you all done up" I smirked. She shook her head no, while I shook mine yes.

"What do you mean 'all done up'?"

"Oh just your hair and your makeup"

"Makeup, Carl's you know I hate makeup" She stated. I nodded a little. "But it's a Valentine's dance…Come on Sam" I begged. "For me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh fine!" I smirked to myself, _I still got it. _ "But nothing big…you got it?" I nodded my head. "Okay good, I'll be at your house at four and make sure you have fat cakes, you ran out yesterday"

I rolled my eyes once again. "Fine Sam, just don't be late ok?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No promises" She smiled before walking away. _She is so going to be late. _I watched as she walked over to Freddie's locker and punched him in the back of his shoulder when he was facing his locker. I expected him to yell but he just turned around with a smile and kissed her passionately. At first I didn't get the whole Sam and Freddie thing. How could two opposites be so in love? But they proved me wrong, I just hope me and Adam look as cute as them. I watched as they walked out of the school hand in hand. Her munching on a fat cake that he handed her and him smiling down like she's the most precious thing in the world to him. _Yeah no way can me and Adam beet that._

**No this is not the end, it's going to be a short little Valentine's day story. Probably 3-4 chapters. But review! I need hear what you think, so I know if I should continue?**

**I know I usually do Cibby but I wanted to try out Carly and new person. But I'm still liking the Cibby…anyone else agrees?**

**Okay PLEASE REVIEW. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Freddie's Pov_

I scanned myself one more time in my bathroom mirror. I wore a button up blue shirt. No stripes of course, and I knew for a fact that blue was Sam's favorite color. I work dark jeans and my hair was laid on my forehead. **(A/N: Kind of like the way he wore it in ihire and idiot)** Usually I 'fluffed' it up but Sam tells me several times that I look even more than a nub then usual or even 'Nevel' I shuddered at the thought of being compared to Nevel. "Bye mom!" I called. "Bye sweetie, have a good time!" She yelled back from the kitchen. I walked across the hall to Carly's apartment. I checked my watch 5:45. _Good timing. _I walked in to see Adam was already seated in the couch; his back was turned to me. I saw Spencer have a serious face while talking.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" I asked making my way towards the couch.

"Oh Freddo good you're here too, now I can talk to both of you" Spencer explained signaling to the couch. I watched as Adam turned his head to look at me. His eyes were a bit wide and he shook his head no a little. I looked at him skeptically and sat beside him. "Now like I was saying, Carly is my baby sister and Sam is just like I sister to me too" _Okay, where is he going with this? _"And can I ask you guys a serious question?" We both nodded our head. "You're both virgins right?" My eyes widened, was Spencer really talking about this. We both nodded our head after an awkward pause. "Good and I want it to stay that way until your…twenty?" He suggested. "And I don't want you guys pressuring them into things!"

"Believe me Spence, I would end up in the hospital if I tried pressuring Sam" I assured him. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"And I would never pressure Carly, until she's ready"

"And she won't be ready till she's twenty-five!" Spencer yelled. Adam nodded his head vigorously. Spencer cracked a smile and spoke, "Well now that that's settled…GIRLS ARE YOU READY?" He called up the stairs. "Almost!" I heard Carly yelled. We sat there partly awkward waiting for the girls to come down. Soon enough we heard heels coming down the stairs. We both stood up from our spot on the couch. We watched as Carly walked down the stairs. She wore a brown dress that had ruffles on it. It came down an inch or two above her knee. **(A/N: DRESS ON PROFILE) **i watched as Adam walked over to her and whispered something in her ear that made her both blush and giggle. "You look great Carl's" I smiled. She smiled back. "Thanks Freddie, so do you"

"Where's Sam?" I ask. "Oh, SAM!" She shrieked, I think she damaged everyone's eardrums.

"'m coming, I'm coming" Sam groaned and soon enough another pair of heels were heard coming down the stairs. _Sam wearing heels? _As soon as she made it to the last step where she was clearly visible I think everyone could hear my breath hitch. "So?" She smiled, twirling around to show the dress off. It was a royal blue that matched her eyes perfectly. It came a little over her knees and it hugged her curves perfectly. She had light eye shadow on and her hair was curled, with straightened bangs. **(A/N: Dress on profile) **I walked over to her coolly snaking my arm around her waist bringing her ear to my mouth. "You look beautiful Sam" I whispered. I could see Sam blush, which was a really good thing because Sam usually NEVER blushes. She smiled before whispering,

"You don't look half bad yourself nub" I rolled my eyes but kissed her head softly.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Carly cooed. "Quiet Shay!" Sam hissed.

"Alright, we all look great, now pictures!" Spencer beamed. I heard Sam groan but she let him take a few pictures. One with each of our dates, all together, and then one with just the icarly trio. "Okay you kids have fun!" Spencer yelled when we made our way to the door. "But not too much fun!" He added before closing the door.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked. We made our way towards the elevator. "Oh Spencer gave us 'the talk' right before you guys came down" I answered. Sam laughed while Carly blushed at her brothers actions. We took my car to the school. Me driving and Sam in the passenger seat and Carly and Adam hand holding in the back. There was barley any noise except for the changing of the radio stations by Sam, I didn't even bother to yell at her to stop because I remember the last time I did that…and boy it wasn't pretty. We arrived at Ridgeway by 6:26. Carly practically dragged Adam inside the gym, while Sam and I took our time.

"You really do look beautiful Sam"

"You already said that Freddork" She said but still smiled. I smiled back, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers. She smiled at me, not a smirk a real genuine smile that I loved to see. "But thanks" She whispered. I smile back before following Carly and Adam lead to the gym. When we were inside I looked around. Our gym was pretty big. There were streamers of pink, red, and white colors. Hearts all over the place and a DJ. When I looked to next to me and noticed Sam wasn't standing there anymore. "Sam?" That's when I saw her at the food table, gawking at all the food laid out. I smirked to myself, so Sam. I walked over to her quietly. She had already a plate of almost all the meet that was on the table.

"Sam you do know that you have to save for the other people" I tell her reaching out to grab a pretzel stick. She looked up at me, her mouth filled with all ham. _I guess they got a memo that Sam was coming. _I chuckled at the sight. "Want to go sit?" I asked, she nodded. As wee too took our seats, I scanned the crowd of dancing couples. I saw Adam and Carly dancing, with both having the biggest grins on their face. I saw Gibby (No shirt of course) dancing wildly while Tasha just giggled beside her. I look back at Sam and saw she already was finished with her food.

"You want to dance?" I ask, standing up and holding out my hand. "Dance…?" I nodded my head. "I don't know" She said quietly. "I don't really know how to dance"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "It means I _don't _know how to dance"

"It's easy, just follow my lead" I tell her. She sits there for a moment before shrugging and takes my hand. I lead her towards the dance floor. The song playing was 'Crazier' By Taylor Swift, an artist that Sam loved. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We swayed to the music. "See it's easy" I whisper. She rolls her eyes. "Whatever" She mumbles. I smile at her. It feels really good to have her in my arms. Soon enough the song changes to 'Tangled up in me' By, Skye Sweetnam. She turned around to have her back towards me. She shot her hands up above her head, as I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer. _Oh if my mother caught a glimpse of me danci-pratically grinding with Sam, she'd probably freak and give me all tic baths known to her. _But we just danced and danced until someone had to rudely interrupt.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" I turned around to see no other then…Jonah?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's Pov**

"_Jonah_?" I said his name in disgust. He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. "Missed me babe?" I rolled my eyes.

"You wish." He rolled his eyes but his smirk still held its place, oh I how I just wanted to rip that smirk right off.

"How about you finish you pity dance with dork boy here and come have some real fun" He smiled sticking it out his hand.

"Lay off man" I heard Freddie say sternly walking in front of me. "Or what?" Jonah challenged, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smile on his face. At this time there were a couple of stares and glances looking our way so before he could answer, I grabbed his hand and walked out of the gym. "Let's get out of here" I huffed. As soon as we made it out the gym, passing the teachers who were talking and drinking coffee, too busy to even notice us.

"What a pig." Freddie blurted when we reached a couple of lockers. "I know" I agreed.

"Talking 'bout me?"

"Okay Jonah, where the hell have you been? I mean I haven't seen you since the whole wedgie fiasco" I asked. He smirked inching closer. "So you did miss me" I felt an arm wrap around me shoulder. I mentally rolled my eyes over Frednubs way of protection, but I couldn't help to think it was a little cute, and if you told anyone I said that…it would be worst then the time the new girl tried to flirt with Freddie, believe me she won't be doing that again.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You went from me to the dork? The last time I checked you guys hated each other" Jonah argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I scowled. "You know Sam, you're really hot when you get angry" He implied.

"." Freddie said once again sternly.

Jonah peeked around Freddie's shoulder to look at me. "And again, how did you go from me to a dork?"

"First of all, only I can call Freddie a dork. And second, turns out dorks are better than two-timing jerks!" I spat. "Oh come on Sammy yo-"

"Don't call me that."

"You loved me calling you that when we were dating"

"You never called me that when we were dating" I reminded him, crossing my arms over my chest glaring at him. "We can change that" And with that Freddie pushed him against the wall.

"You better shut up or I will kill you" He breathed. His hands were around his collar as he lifted him up on the wall. I could see a bit of fear in Jonah's eyes. I smirked beside him. He let go of his collar and his feet landed on the ground with a thump.

"Relax man, I just wanted to know if she wanted to have some fun" I saw Freddie's heavy glare. "I would love to have fun" I smiled sweetly. Freddie's head snapped to look at me, his face was full of confusion. Then I noticed Jonah's heavy smirking. I walked casually between the two boys.

"Sam...What are you doing?" Freddie whispered. I ignored him and continued to stare at Jonah. He wore a smug expression. _What a douche. _

"There's no fun when you're hanging with Benson boy?" Jonah asked. "More fun than I ever had with you" I replied.

"Yeah I doubt that" He rolled his eyes. I rolled mine in return. I grabbed Freddie's collar and brought his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my hands went to his hair, our tongues battling for dominance. I heard Jonah clear his throat, I turned around wearing my proud 'Sam Puckett smirk'.

"Now I say that was fun" I smiled, taking Freddie's hand and leading him back to the gym. He looked a little daze from the random make-out session. I heard Jonah mumble a 'whatever'. As soon as we made it back to the gym, Freddie spoke.

"How I just wanted to punch that asshole" He glared at the wall in front of him. "You know you're kind of hot when you're mad" I flirted running my fingers over his chest with a wink.

He smirked. "Then maybe I should get angry more often?" He suggested, cupping my cheek with his hands. I rolled my eyes, with a bit of a smile on my face. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"This was the best valentine's day ever" And with that he kissed me again.

**Rushed much? Sorry I wanted to just finish on Valentine's day.**

**A little fluffy ending! REVIEW :D**

**It is valentine's day & I'm sick ): please make it up to me with a kind review!**


End file.
